Lonely This Christmas
by kyokoaurora
Summary: Its Christmas, and Nemu has the night off. Where is she going to go? To a certain raven haired Quincy perhaps...?


Lonely This Christmas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Bleach, or the song.

Nemu x Uryuu

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nemu stood in the snow, the chill winds and the dancing snowflakes spinning around her. She paid them no heed.

_**Try to imagine  
A house that's not a home**_

It was Christmas Night.

_**Try to imagine  
A Christmas all alone  
**_

Normally, she didn't celebrate, it. Heck, she didn't celebrate anything, she had nothing. She usually spent the night trying to prevent too-drunken for-their-own-good partygoers from being captured by Mayuri and taken away to the labs, never to be seen again.

But this time it was different.

For the first time ever, she was free. Not in the literal sense of the word. Nemu had been given the night off when the Shinigami Women's Association had protested so loud and shrilly that the clown had been unable to work. And nothing put the Captain of squad twelve off his work.

But what to do was the question. The whole concept of freedom, no matter how limited, was foreign to her. All she really had were Mayuri's basic standards and what she had learnt from her Shinigami Association comrades.

_And what he taught me…_

Yes, the Quincy who called himself Ishida Uryuu had entered her life like a breath of fresh air. The only one who had ever shown any genuine concern for her wellbeing. Her workmates meant well, but thanks to her father's constant reminders, she couldn't help but view her as unreal. Nemu did not blame them for it, she knew they tried the best they could.

_Uryuu…_

_**That's where I'll be  
Since you left me**_

A flash thought, a flashstep, and the Lieutenant found herself standing in front of the East Gate (name?). Nemu debated. Should she? Something Rangiku had said a long time ago fluttered into her mind.

_Flashback_

_A drunken Rangiku clung to Nemu's shoulder, who despite her lack of programming in that department, was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable._

"_Erm, Matsumoto-fukataicho, can you stand on your own?"_

"_Of course I can" Rangiku exclaimed, slightly affronted by the query._

_Nemu cringed._

"_Anyway" Rangiku drawled, drawing in conspiratorially again, and simultaneously proving that she had the memory and attention span of a goldfish "I wanna say something to you"_

_Nemu was surprised. No one had ever really bothered to go out of their way to tell her something, or to do something for her, except for…_

"…_that Ishida boy, the Quincy boy, what was his name again?" Rangiku wondered, scratching her head thoughtfully._

"_His name is…Uryuu" Nemu whispered so quietly she was scarcely audible._

"_Ah yes, that was it!" Rangiku exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Well what I wanted to do was ask you, what do you think of him? I mean, you did fight him…" Matsumoto's voice dropped lower "…and he even saved you! So…would you date him?"_

_Up until the part about the dating, Nemu had been doing quite well, but now she faltered._

"_I-I am unsure of your meaning, Matsumoto-fukataicho. He is honourable…"_

"_No!" Rangiku cried, irritated "I meant, do you think he's hot?"_

_Had Nemu been drinking, she would have choked. As it was, she wasn't, and she choked on her own breath. "What are you saying Matsumoto-fukataicho?"_

_Rangiku sighed 'I really am gonna have to spell this out' she thought wearily. She threw up her hands. "Okay, I wasn't gonna quite this blunt, but I don't see another way. Do you have romantic feelings for the Quincy?" She watched as Nemu's face attainted stop light status in terms of colour._

"_I- I what-I never- I-co-n-ah-nnnyyyYES!" Nemu shouted this last part during an ill timed lull in the music and got some queer stares._

"_Er, yes I do" Nemu whispered ashamedly after everyone had looked away._

_Matsumoto smiled triumphantly "I knew it!" she crowed, as Nemu winced at her volume. "You should tell him" Rangiku coaxed her. As, unbeknownst to her, a little something that most certainly was not on the menu had been slipped in her drink by an all too willing Shunsui who was on bar duty, and drinking most of it anyways, the idea sounded a helluva lot better than it should have. _

_It hadn't been long after that._

_End Flashback_

So here Nemu stood at the gate, wishing she knew if he would even want to see her.

_**My tears could melt the snow  
What can I do without you?  
I got no place, no place to go**_

But what had she to lose? She wouldn't know if she didn't try. She stepped forward. Just before Rangiku had bidden her farewell, she told her to do whatever made her happy, and she missed him so much…

_**It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas  
**_

In the living world, a bespectacled teenager gazed out of the window of his apartment solemnly, the falling snowflakes reflecting off his glasses and obscuring his eyes.

Although it had been a few years since Uryuu had moved out of the house his father dominated, the same father who would deny him his heritage because it didn't pay, the boy had never really gotten used to the total utter emptiness that was so evident.

'_At least Ryuken was good to argue with'_ Uryuu thought.

A flash of white light loomed suddenly out of the darkness, and just as quickly, vanished. But it had been long enough. Uryuu was out of the house in his carpet slippers and short sleeves before the black spots had receded from his vision.

'That was a gate opening!' Uryuu realised as he ran. But Ichigo and Rukia were here in the real world, and nobody else was expected. So who…

His question was answered as a figure materialised out of the darkness.

"Nemu" he breathed.

_**Each time I remember  
The day you went away  
and how I would listen   
to the things you had to say  
I just break down  
as I look around  
and the only things I see  
are loneliness and emptiness  
and an unlit Christmas tree  
**_

"Uryuu" she sighed, before running to him and embracing him tightly. His hands automatically went around her back, returning her hug. Neither was given to such random displays of feeling, but this was different.

_**It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas  
**_

Both of them knew that in their arms at last, was their soul mate. No words were necessary. His actions had done they talking after he fought her father, wordlessly exuding distress at leaving the lovely woman that had captured his heart so. Hers had shared in his sorrow, imploring and yet not imploring that he leave while he still could.

They were together now.

_**Do you remember last year  
When You and I were together  
We never thought there'd be an end  
**_

Last year, they could not be together, but this year they…

_**and I remember looking at you then  
and I remember thinking  
That Christmas must have been made for us  
Cause Darling this is the time of year  
That you really, you really need love  
When it means so very, very much  
**_

They could hold each other, and let the other person warm their heart back to life.

They would love, on this day, they would love.

_**So it'll be so lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be so very lonely  
Lonely and cold**_

It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas

It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas  


The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that. Hope you liked it and didn't think that the ending was too flaky and didn't think it was OOC much. And the song, I hope you liked that too because I thought some parts of it suited them very well.

REVIEW!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
